Invierno
by Naomi KuranKiryuu
Summary: El invierno solía traerles recuerdos de sangre, muerte y dolor, pero quizás existía alguien que les hacía sentir seguros en invierno. KXZXI


Este one shot está relacionado con «Primavera». Al final he decidido hacer un conjunto de one shots sobre este trío basado en las estaciones, y cómo va avanzando su relación con el tiempo.

Los personajes de VK no me pertenecen.

El invierno era gélido, crudo y cruel en algunas ocasiones. Cuando llegaba sumía todo en su frialdad. Sin embargo el color que lo representaba era uno tan puro como el blanco. Asimismo su llegada le recordaba a Zero temporadas en las cuales el crudo invierno era duro para su pueblo. Aquella era una estación en donde en el pasado solía permanecer alrededor del fuego junto a sus padres y su hermano. E igualmente fue una estación en la cual así el frío fuera intenso, era inevitable unirse a su hermano en travesuras sobre aquel blanco manto.

Ciertamente el invierno le hacía rememorar cosas que le llenaban de una dulce calidez, pero también le hacía recordar escenas amargas y dolorosas como la masacre de su pueblo, la muerte de sus padres…

Durante aquel último invierno al lado de toda su familia aquellos cruentos demonios arrasaron con su aldea. Podía recordar tan vívidamente los gritos, el llanto, la sangre, el temor que se incrustó en cada rincón de su gemelo y de él al ver morir a sus padres mientras ellos permanecían ocultos entre la destrucción y el aroma de la sangre.

Realmente podía rememorar perfectamente aquello, y al hacerlo su interior se agitaba de rabia y dolor. Y además de esto recordaba cómo Ichiru y él permanecieron todo aquel invierno ocultos, creyendo estar a punto de morir de frío y hambre, alimentándose de moribundas plantas y pequeños animalillos que perecían al invierno y los cuales ellos hallaban. Así permanecieron hasta la llegada de aquella primavera, en donde sintieron quizás ya no seguir resistiendo, y fue entonces que aquel demonio apareció.

Aquel demonio intentó llevarles con él, y obviamente no confiaron ni un ápice en las intenciones de aquella criatura. Aunque sus negativas no sirvieron de nada puesto que al final logró lo que buscaba: Llevarles a sus tierras. Mas a pesar de esto siguieron sin confiar este y en sus supuestamente bondadosas intenciones de conseguirles un hogar seguro. ¡Y cómo iban a confiar en un demonio! ¿Creer en uno de esos monstruos sin compasión? ¡Cuán ridículo sería aquello! Ellos podían ser jóvenes, mas no eran tan estúpidos como para caer en las redes de un demonio, en sus mentiras. Pero, con el tiempo a pesar de todas sus reticencias y temores, irónicamente terminaron confiando en aquel demonio que se mostraba comprensivo y paciente con ellos, terminaron creyendo en las palabras de Kaname.

Fue algo tan inesperado, e incluso tan irónico que hasta él terminara por ceder de tal manera. Sin embargo le fue inevitable al ver la sinceridad de Kaname en cuidarles y protegerles, y aquello le hizo respetarle a pesar de que fuera un demonio. Y más allá de esto le hizo pensar en que ciertamente Kaname era un demonio, pero también era quien les había salvado la vida, y les protegía con sinceramente.

Por ello ahora ya no rehuían del demonio, ni le despreciaban, sino que al contrario, ahora buscaban su compañía en muchas ocasiones, como por ejemplo durante esa noche de invierno que transcurría y durante la cual Zero buscaba a su gemelo quien yacía fuera de la habitación que Kaname les había dado, aunque Zero no se preocupaba por esto puesto que sabía dónde hallarle: En la habitación de Kaname. Y justamente allí le encontró, durmiendo sobre el amplio lecho del demonio, manteniéndose al lado de este mientras ambos yacían resguardados por un dosel vinotinto semitransparente y envueltos en la calidez de las sábanas.

Aquella escena le hizo suspirar suavemente resignado. Su hermano era un chiquillo caprichoso el cual durante aquellas noches invernales que le traían pesadillas, buscaba un calor y una sensación de protección mayor que la de su gemelo. Y a Zero eso no le molestaba ya que podía comprenderle, y por ello acostumbrándose a la reciente rutina de Ichiru durante aquel primer invierno que pasaban en ese castillo, Zero se subió en silencio al lecho acurrucándose junto a su hermano quien se removía en sueños extendiendo su mano hacia Zero el cual la tomó viendo de reojo a Kaname quien estaba despierto y le sonrió suavemente. Un gesto que Zero encontró reconfortante y le hacía sumirse con tranquilidad en sueños, percibiendo en medio de esto la sensación de una vaga caricia sobre su mejilla y sus labios mientras era finalmente arrastrado por el mundo de los sueños teniendo como último pensamiento que a pesar de que el invierno les trajera crueles recuerdos a su hermano y a él, quizás mientras estuvieran junto a Kaname todo estaría bien.


End file.
